


"Nu" Magazines

by MrsDvlDg



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: Vin uses a phrase that leads to a misunderstanding but then all but Buck end up joining in on the joke.No food or drink warning applies.  Electronics don't appreciate being covered with it.  *wink*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	"Nu" Magazines

JD walked into the office, turning back to yell at Buck.

“I don't care! No one cares! Those measurements are made up anyway!”

“What's up, JD?” Nathan asked.

“Buck won't shut up about some girl in his magazine that arrived in the mail yesterday. Happens every month.”

Buck strolled into the office with a big grin on his face.

“It's a good day, boys! And I'm willing to share the wealth.”

“Buck, no, not in the office. I'd hate to have to sign you up for _**another**_ sexual harassment seminar,” Chris threatened, saving the entire team from the ladies' man's commentary.

Vin leaned back in his chair. “Got my nudie mag yesterday too. Since we're just doing paperwork, I figured I'd read it during lunch.”

The office went dead silent. Vin looked up to see six sets of eyes staring at him, varying degrees of shock on each face.

“What?!”

“Mr. Tanner, I think I speak for all of our fellow associates when I say that you getting a nudie mag is not something we ever expected you to admit to at all, much less announcing it here in the office of the Federal Building.”

“Vin, same rules for you as I just gave to Buck,” Chris snarled out. “I'm surprised at you though. You're so respectful of the women in the building.”

“Aw, Chris, Smitty is going to be upset. We usually trade issues after we finish ours and it's easiest if I bring mine to work.”

Josiah's jaw dropped open even more. He shook his head and then found his voice.

“You trade 'nudie mags' with Cheryl Smith from Team 9?!”

“Yeah. Didn't think you guys would be interested in it.”

“Vin? Is this your way of coming out to us?” JD asked, blushing deeply as he danced around the question he really wanted to ask.

“WHAT?!” Vin squawked. “No!”

“Then why are you trading with... Why wouldn't we be... I'm confused,” JD stammered.

Once again the office was silent. Then Vin's eyes went comically wide.

“No, it's not a nude nudie mag! I get Guns & Ammo. Smitty gets Shooting Times. We trade them so we don't both have to buy subscriptions to both. That's why I didn't think any of you would be interested. Either that or you'd already have a subscription.”

“Since when is Gun & Ammo a nudie mag?” Buck scratched his head.

“You've never heard anyone use that phrase?”

“Only for an actual nude publication,” Chris responded dryly. “Why don't you explain the difference to us?”

“Well, one of my buddies in the Army called his woodworking magazine his nudie mag. It wasn't that he didn't like women, but he found the pictures 'not real' and so didn't like to read them. He loved working with wood and got a lot of BS thrown at him about it. He told me that his family called their favorite magazines nudie mags and I liked that. Except for Buck here, I've never known a guy willing to share that kind of magazine so I could also call my Gun & Ammo a nudie mag. No one ever asked any questions and I guess I've thought of them that was for so long, I forgot what it sounded like out loud.”

A smile spread across JD's face. “See, Buck? I already get a nudie mag: WIRED!”

Buck sputtered as Nathan chimed in to help JD's case.

“EMS World.” He chuckled. “Can't wait to see Rain's face when I call it a nudie mag.”

“Nathan, that's a wonderful idea. Mother will have a conniption fit at me calling Forbes a,” he snorted gleefully, “nudie mag!”

“I'm also joining in on this. After all, some pictures in my Archaeology magazine don't have clothes,” Josiah joked. “What about you, Chris?”

“Chris, I'm begging you. Please back me up here that regular magazines can't be called nudie mags. It's sacrilegious,” Buck pleaded.

“Well, I've seen some fine looking rear ends that aren't wearing pants in my subscription... Yeah, I think that Western Horseman qualifies for nudie mag status.”

Buck threw up his hands as his six coworkers laughed at his indignation.

**Author's Note:**

> My family actually uses the phrase nudie mags to mean any magazine or catalog that comes in the mail and relates to our hobbies. I get a catalog from KnitPicks. My husband gets catalogues (and some magazines) about woodworking and scrollwork patterns. My teen and preteen boys like to refer to their scouting magazine as a nudie mag. Like Vin, I've used it so often with family that I forget how it actually sounds to someone outside the joke.


End file.
